The Sound of Music
by Winterphox
Summary: What happens when the gang starts singing? This is what happens. Rated for explict lyrics, rating may go up.
1. It has begun

A/N: Hey ladies & Gents! This fanfic has been swirling about in my head for quite a while. I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and start writing it. But you know what blows? I forgot all the songs I was going to use! So I'm conjuring up some now. Oh, and if you have any song ideas for songs that go perfectly with the series then send 'em in! Plus, I am adding my own character in. Leiko, y'all know her, right? Well, she's in it so she can drag Sesshoumaru into it. He wouldn't come any other way.  I'll try to get in atleast one song per chapter. Now, onto the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or own any of the songs presented in this fan fiction. I do, however, own Leiko, a can of sprite, and a cold bowl of Chef Boyardee. Don't use Leiko unless I give you permission!

* * *

**

Chapter 1+

"Guys, I'm in utterly and totally bored." Leiko complained, like she had been for the past half hour. It was true though; there was absolutely nothing to do on this seemingly peaceful Sunday afternoon. "Wait…I've got an idea!" She said, pumping her fist up in the air.

"Here she goes again…"Inuyasha said annoyingly, rolling his eyes. This girl was getting annoying. Not only had she brought Sesshoumaru with them, but God dammit she wouldn't shut up.

"What's your idea, Leiko?" Kagome said in her usual perky, optimistic voice.

"We could have a concert!" Leiko said happily, the possibilities in her mind endless.

"A concert?" Sesshoumaru said, his usually bored sounding voice actually sounding slightly interested.

"Yea! Like, we sing & stuff!" Leiko said happily.

"Err, I suppose that could be fun." Sango added in.

"Yea! Come on Kagome, let's go back to OUR (yes, Leiko is from the future aswell. In case some of you don't know, Leiko is 75 percent demon and she had blue hair and Sesshoumaru like purple stripes on her face. And yes, she is a dog demon. That means she had two fuzzy ears on top of her head ) time and get some speakers and microphones!" Leiko said joyfully.

"That sounds like fun! But... I've never brought anything electrical here… What will happen?" Kagome asked worriedly. Leiko shrugged.

"I guess we'll know when it happens. Now let's go!" Leiko said, pulling Kagome up and towards the well. They both jumped in, and were engulfed in blue light.

* * *

"Got it all!" Leiko yelled from downstairs.

"Yup! But I need some help carrying it!" Kagome shouted. Leiko went up to help her, and grabbed everything Kagome had in her hands. With her demon strength, this was as easy as holding a butter knife.

"Mmkay, let's go!" Leiko said happily. Kagome just stared in wonder at Leiko's strength. "Euh, Kagome?"

"Yea, sorry." Kagome said as she snapped out of her musings. They both ran over to the well house, and jumped down the dark, slightly eerie well.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the well, they ran back to where their friends were.

"We're back!" Leiko shouted to them.

"Bout time.." Inuyasha said, wanting to spend more time with Kagome. He would never say that out loud, but it was what he felt inside.

"Anxious, are we now?" Leiko said, acknowledging Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome… just like everyone else in the group _except_ Kagome. Sango and Leiko tried to tell Kagome many times, but she would just bring up Kikyou. They stopped trying a while ago. "Well, pick any song you like. Dedications are allowed" Leiko smiled. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, I do!" Kagome said, raising her hand as if she was in a classroom.

"Alright, Kagome-chan!" Leiko said as she handed Kagome the mic.

"Well, this is from the Greese soundtrack." Kagome said, knowing most of the group wouldn't know what she was talking about. (I love that movie, watched it twice today )

"Here goes…Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry, I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you!"

"Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around, and wait for you! But baby can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do, I'm hopelessly devoted to you!"

"But now there's no where to hide, since you pushed my love aside! I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you, Hopelessly devoted to you, Hopelessly devoted to you"

"My head is saying fool, forget him. My heart is saying don't let go! Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you!"

Sesshoumaru: o.O

Ignoring Sesshoumaru, Kagome continued. "But now there's no where to hide, since you pushed my love aside! I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you…" (I wonder who THAT was about… xD)

Leiko was wiping tears from her eyes. "That was beautiful Kagome-chan!"

"Yea!" Shippou added in "Sing another!" In the meantime, Inuyasha was blushing furiously. He knew the song was about him, he wasn't that dimwitted.

"Okay… let's see. What should I sing next" (Yes, other people will get to sing. I just have a couple lined up for Kagome.) "Ah hah!" She said, as she found the perfect song. _'Another one about Inuyasha..' _she thought, but didn't say. Her pretty voice then filled the air

"Say you'll be there, I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear!" (watches as everyone face plants. I know, spice girls x.x. Now that I've lost 98 percent of my readers, I'll reward the other 2 percent with the rest of the fic!)

"Last time, that we had this conversation I decided we should be friends! Yeah, but now, we're goin round in circles tell me will the déjà vu ever end. Oh. Now You tell me that you've fallen in love, well I never ever thought that would be, yeah, but now, you've got to take it easy throwin far too much emotions at me"

Leiko sung this part (as it wouldn't make sense if Kagome sung it..)

"But any fool can see they're falling, I gotta make you understand!"

Kagome began to sing again, nodding a thanks to Leiko. "I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear. And, all that I want from you, is a promise you , will be there. Say you will be there! Oh won't you sing it with me!"

"If you, put two and two together you will see, what our friendship is for Oh. If you, can't work this equation then I guess I'll have to show you the door. There is no need to say you love me, it would be better off unsaid!"

"I'm, giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear. And, all that I want from you, is a promise you, will be there"

Leiko and the rest of the group clapped at the performance. A woot could be heard coming from Shippou. "Aww, one more Kagome? Please?" Kagome couldn't resist the pleading look in Shippou's eyes.

"Fine, one more. But I need Sango and Leiko's help" Kagome said, pulling the two aside. The girls giggled, and walked out onto the 'stage'.

"Good Lord. This is going really downhill, Winterphox" Sesshoumaru said boredly.

**I know, I know… Wait…quiet you. Don't make me take you out of the story. Fufufufu! **

"Hah, like you would take me out of the story. I am teh secks. Baka author."

**…Shut up. **

"Err, let's continue." Kagome said.

"Actually, I don't think this song really suits me. You two can sing it, since you obviously already know the lyrics." Sango said as she sat down once again beside Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, suit yourself" Leiko said and shrugged. The girls began singing in unison.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me! If you need me let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down."

"If you're all alone! When the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, If you put me to the test if you let me try."

"Take a chance on me" **That's all I ask of you honey** "Take a chance on me"

Kagomethen took over.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking. Get you know you better. 'Cause you know I've got! So much that I wanna do! When I dream I'm alone with you It's magic!"

Inuyasha: o.O

"You want me to leave it there! Afraid of a love affair! But I think you know, that I can't let go"

"If you change your mind! I'm the first in line, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me, if you need me let me know gonna be around, if you've got no place to go if you're feeling down. If you're all alone! When the pretty bird have flown honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, If you put me to the test if you let me try."

Leiko then grabbed the mic.

"Take a chance on me **Come on, give me a break, will you? **Take a chance on me"

"Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, I know I'm gonna get ya. You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I won't let ya. Let me tell you now! My love is strong enough, to last when things are rough It's magic!"

Sesshoumaru: o.O

"You say that I waste my time! But I can't get you off my mind! No I can't let go, 'cause I love you so"

Sesshoumaru: 0.0

The girls then joined in unison again.

" If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see

Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me

(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)" (I so copied and pasted that)

Leiko and Kagome took a breath. "I think it's the men's turn to sing" Kagome said as she threw the mic to Inuyasha took a seat with a huge sigh.

"Well, err, what am I supposed to sing?" he asked incredulously.

"Not just you, all of you. Get up." Leiko said to the men. "I'll show you what you're going to sing…"

(I should just leave it at a cliffie here but… nah)

* * *

"I wonder what they're going to sing" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know, but Leiko sure is a mastermind (n.n)" Kagome responded in a whisper.

**This really is going downhill… **

"Shut up, Baka author" Sango said.

**…is that my new nickname now! Baka author! **

"…Yes, it has a nice ring to it" Kagome added thoughtfully.

**RAWRRR!111oneone **

Ignoring the author's yelling, the girls waited impatiently for the guys to sing.

"We have chosen a song!" Leiko said. She went down and sat down by Kagome, grinning like an idiot.

"Er…" Inuyasha said, flipping the pages he held in his hand. Leiko actually gave them all lyrics.

"Well this car is automatic" Inuyasha began "it's systematic" he continued, having no idea what he was saying "it's hyyyydromatic! Why it's greased lightning!"

We'll get some overhead lifters, and four barrel quads, oh yeah" Miroku began to sing in a deep voice

There was a pause, and then you could hear some rumpling of papers. "Oh.." Sesshoumaru said "Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'!"

"Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah" Miroku sang again.

The girls giggled as the boys danced.

" I'll get the money, I'll see you get the money!" Sesshoumaru added, now aware of his lines.

Inuyasha began again "With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door, You know that ain't shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tit in greased lightnin'" Pretty much everyone blushed at the last line, but Shippou didn't exactly get it.

"Tit? What's that?" He asked innocently. Leiko covered his mouth.

"Hush Shippou" Leiko said to Shippou. Miroku paused the song, and began

"Well Shippou, tit is.." a shoe was the thrown at him, courtesy of Sango. She threw it with such force that he was now unconscious.

"Erm…" Inuyasha said, but he decided to continue anyways. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sung in unison

" Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

Greased lightnin', go greased lightning"

Sesshoumaru paused the song..AGAIN. "Wait, what's a quarter mile?"

**UGH! I'll explain it later! Just continue! **

"Baka author, you took the words right out of my mouth" Leiko said.

"Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'" They continued as the mysterious music came up again.

Then Inuyasha started getting really into it, doing flips in the air and everything.

" We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah

A palomino dashboard! and duel muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon - greased lightnin'!" he yelled out.

"Aww, it's over?" Inuyasha said. '_Just when I was getting into it.._ he thought.

A/N: W**ell, how'd ya like it? I still think it went downhill… Tell me your opinions! Oh and I know Sessh was ooc x.x Till next time, stay fit and have fun! (me stealing body break's slogan)**


	2. It is continuing God help us all

A/N: Yay, people liked my fic! That's great :D Sorry, I'm going to be using a lot of Grease songs (sweatdrop) I just think they go well with the series. (nod) I've got some lined up, oh and Sango's gonna have a hay day :D Just you wait and see…. Anyways, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs portrayed in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 2+

Last time:_ "Aww, it's over?" Inuyasha said. 'Just when I was getting into it.. he thought. _

* * *

"Sango, it's definitely your turn" Leiko said as she handed the mic to Sango.

"Well, okay…" Sango said doubtfully.

"Here, I'll help you pick a song…" Leiko said she flipped through the binder that held all the songs and the lyrics. "Inuyasha, we'll need your help…" (It would have been Miroku, but he's unconscious. (sweatdrop) So er, pretend Inuyasha is Miroku for now, mmkay?)

* * *

Sango grabbed the mic and began singing

"My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies not my Goodies ow!"

Inuyasha looked through this lines and found it was his part. Leiko even dressed him up to resemble a gangster. Oh yeah. He was blingin'.

" I got a sick reputation for handlin broads

All I need is me a few seconds or more.

And in my rap

Tell valet to bring my 'Lac

And I ain't comin back

So you can put a car right there.

I'm the truth

And ain't got nothin' to prove.

An you can ask anybody

Cuz they seen me do it.

Barracades, I run right through 'em

I'm used to 'em.

Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.

You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room

On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.

(I love you boo)

Yeah freak and 'Yasha love you too.

Ha Ha

You know how I do.." (yea… I copied and pasted that)

Sango began

"You may look at me and think that I'm

Just a young girl

But I'm not just a young girl.

Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:

Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough

I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it." (I'm just gonna copy & paste from now on…)

" I bet you want the goodies.

Bet you thought about it.

Got you all hot and bothered.

Mayb' cuz I talk about it.

Lookin for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh"

" Just because you drive a Benz

I'm not goin home with you.

You won't get no nookie or the cookies

I'm no rookie.

And still I'm

Sexy, independent

I ain't wit' it so you already know.

I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it

You think you're slick

Tryna hit

But I'm not dumb

I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it"

"I bet you want the goodies.

Bet you thought about it.

Got you all hot and bothered.

Mayb' cuz I talk about it.

Lookin for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh"

Inuyasha laughed slightly at what he was about to stay. _'Stupid Leiko and her stupid ideas…'_ O yup, they were gonna get a hoot out of this one. Good thing Miroku wasn't awake…

" So damn hot but so young.

Still got milk on ya tongue

Slow down lil one

And you ain't got it all

Hey shawty

You think you bad but you ain't bad

I'll show you what bad is.

Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.

I been workin' at it since I came to this planet

And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.

Matter of fact,

Lemme tell it to you one mo' again

All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Inuyasha!)

Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have

Bada boom bada bam ba bam!"

Sango giggled then continued.

"You're insinuating that I'm hot

But these goodies boy are not

Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.

No you can't call me later

And I don't want your number.

I'm not changin' stories

Just respect the play I'm callin'."

Leiko cheered as Kagome's blood vein got larger. Miroku then began to wake up, his thoughts still fuzzy.

**Wow. This was poorly written. This is just getting crappier by the second…**

"Damn straight" Sesshoumaru yelled out. "Baka author"

**Why I otta… **

"Er" Leiko stuttered. "Miroku, do you want to sing with Sango?" Miroku's face lit up.

"I sure do!" he said as he ran up to the 'stage'. (It's really just a big rock, hahaha…suckers…)

"Leiko, this time, pick a more romantic song." Sango said. Leiko nodded and once again flipped through the binder.

"Ah hah! I found the perfect one.." Leiko said deviously. She handed the lyrics that Sango was to sing, and vice versa for Miroku.

* * *

"Oh my God Leiko…" Sango groaned. "Fine, I'll sing it"

Miroku smiled and opened his mouth to begin.

" got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control

Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at the choice of song. Sango rolled her eyes and began.

" You better shape up, cause I need a man,

and my heart is set on you

You better shape up, you better understand,

to my heart I must be true

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do" Kagome tried to suppress her giggles, but was finding it rather difficult.

Miroku and Sango then sung in unison

" You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one I need (the one I need),

oh yes indeed (yes indeed)"

Sango: If you're filled with affection,

You're too shy to convey

Meditate my direction, feel your way

Miroku: I better shape up,

cause you need a man

Sango: I need a man! Who can keep me satisfied!

Miroku: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove

Sango: You better prove, that my fate is justified

Miroku: Are you sure?

Sango: Yes I'm sure down deep inside!

They sung in unison again.

" You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want),

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one I need (the one I need),

oh yes indeed (yes indeed)"

Leiko clapped, and so did Kagome and Shippou.

"That was entertaining, to say the least" Leiko said between giggles. "Now then, Sesshoumaru, this next one is with you and me" Sesshoumaru groaned.

* * *

"'Kay, ready?" Leiko said to Sesshoumaru, winking.

"Depends, is it a trick question?" Ignoring Sesshoumaru's response, Leiko started the music.

Leiko begun, trying to make her voice sound as gruff as possible.

" Rock 'n roll is here to stay, it will never die

It was meant to be that way, though I don't know why

I don't care what people say, rock 'n roll is here to stay

(We don't care what people say, rock 'n roll is here to stay)

Rock 'n roll will always be our ticket to the end!"

Leiko nudged Sesshoumaru and he half-heartedly began

" It will go down in history, just you wait, my friend

Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history

(Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history)

So come on, everybody rock, everybody rock"

Then they began to sing in unison, Leiko's voice greatly over-powering Sesshoumaru's.

" everybody rock, everybody rock

Everybody rock

Now everybody rock 'n roll, everybody rock 'n roll,

everybody rock 'n roll

Everybody rock 'n roll, everybody rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll will always be our ticket to the end"

" It will go down in history, just you wait, my friend

Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history

If you don't like rock 'n roll, think what you've been missin'

But if you like to bop and strawl, come on down and listen

Let's all start to have a ball, everybody rock 'n roll

Ah, oh baby, ah, oh baby, ah,

oh baby, ah, oh baby, rock!"

"Yay!" Kagome clapped and yelled, as Leiko took a bow, kicking Sesshoumaru to take a bow aswell.

"Woot, that was fun!" Leiko yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

**Another lame chapter, ne? Well, I have a surprise for the next chapter. Two surprises actually! (rubs hands together) Here are the hints: I'll be bringing people back from the dead and someone else is going to be a main character. Put your guesses on what the surprise is in your review! This fic would be better if you1)Know the song 2) Have it downloaded. I'll put the names of the songs I used at the bottom of each chapter. Oh and, zut, I'm running out of songs. Please please please send suggestions in for songs. Arigato, and Jaa ne! (oh and, REVIEW)**

My Goodies- Ciara ft. Petey Pablo (was I the only one who laughed at that?)

You're the one that I want- Grease Soundtrack

Rock n' Roll is here to stay- Grease Soundtrack

Now to my wonderful reviewers:

Catgurl2004- (giggle) Thank you, thank you. I know, it is kinda weird, but I dream about this fanfic every night. I wanted to get it out of my head. (sweatdrop)

Marisa-chan- Hehe, it tickles me too. And Arigato! Here's a cookie. (update house of doom soon!)

Sailor-planet- He ha he ho..ho? Here's your chapter, thanks for reviewing!


	3. Holy crap, this is shitty

**A/N: Hiya guys. ; Okay, yell at me. –waits as readers finish yelling- Okay, I totally deserved that. I just… didn't feel like writing for almost a year, if Marisa counted correctly. So I've got a new chappy for you guys! Sadly, I forgot my plan for the other one. So I'll just continue what I've been doing. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, nor do the songs featured in this story. They are copyright of their respective stories. I do, however, own Leiko, and I will sue if you use her. :D Nah, just playing. But please ask me before you use her.**

* * *

Last time: _"Yay!" Kagome clapped and yelled, as Leiko took a bow, kicking Sesshoumaru to take a bow as well._

"_Woot, that was fun!" Leiko yelled enthusiastically._

* * *

After Leiko and Sesshoumaru's duet, the two face-planted. Almost everyone, (with the exception of Kagome, who was clapping madly) had fallen asleep. Outraged, Sesshoumaru screeched like the little pansy he is. (n.n) Immediately, everyone snapped awake. Leiko, with her hands on her hips, had to find some kind of revenge. Flipping through the song book, she found the perfect song. Giving the group a sly look, she handed the book to Miroku. 

The mysterious music came alive, and Miroku began grooving to the beat.  
Upon instinct, he began singing.

_Sing it hoes,  
All over the world baby, it's only right that I share my experiences with ya'll, cause I've been  
Places where you'll never imagine, but Ima start at home, when I see a girl I like I walk straight up to her  
And I'm like (ugh), Heyy girl how ya doin, you are the woman that I'm really pursuin, I would like to get  
To know ya, can you gimme ya name, if you jot down ya number you'll get mine in exchange, Heyy  
See I'm the man of this town, and I hope you would'nt mind if I showed you around, so when you  
Go to certain places you'll be thinkin of me, we got people to meet and many places to see, Heyy  
I'm really diggin ya lips,but be careful where you walkin when you swingin them hips, I'm kinda  
Concerned that you'll be causin a crash wit ya traffc jam booty, heads pausin so fast, Heyy  
I would'nt trade you for the world I swear it, I like ya hair and every style that ya wear it,  
And how the colors cordinate wit ya clothes, from your manicured nails to ya pedicured toes_

Sango glared at him. Kagome stifled a giggle. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.

_  
'Mysterious'_, he thought. Looking over the group, who appeared to be totally suckered into this idiotic activity, he figured he could sneak out for a bit and remain unnoticed.

The male's shoes squeaked against the fresh, dew-covered grass. "Kikyou…" he whispered, looking her over. She looked beautiful, like she always does. Yet fake… Which is what gave him the creeps. He'd rather stay with Leiko. "What are you doing here? Coming to try and woo my brother again?" he said with a smirk. Kikyou squinted her eyes.

"You two are exactly alike." Without another word, she swept past him and towards the group. Sesshoumaru figured that there was nothing better to do, so he followed behind her. When they arrived, everyone turned around.

"Oh… hi Kikyou." Kagome said, keeping her head down. Once again remaining wordless, Kikyou climbed onto the stage. Looking down at her audience, all whom were raising their eyebrows, she squinted.

"Find me a song." She stated in the most monotone voice she could muster. Leiko slowly went up and looked through the book, deciding.

"Aha…" she whispered, handing it to Kikyou. Once again the music started, and Kikyou began singing.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

Kagome glared at her slightly. Inuyasha was all Kagome's now, Kikyou should just fuck off.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Inuyasha blushed furiously. _'What are you doing man, there are two hot chicks fighting over you. Look like a playa!'_ Inuyasha smirked and leaned back, enjoying Kikyou's floaty voice.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Regardless of the group's apparent hate for her, they clapped out of respect. Kagome stepped up, grabbing the mic from her hand. "Sit down." She told Kikyou firmly. For the first time in her life, Kikyou was actually afraid of Kagome. Not wanting to lose her precious soul, she did as she was told and sat down.

A raunchy rock song started out of nowhere, the guitar sounding like it was being slammed. Kagome began screaming the lyrics.

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?_

_Whoa, Whoa,_

_Haven't seen ya 'round,_

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_Don't you bring me down,_

_All that stuff about me,_

_Being with him,_

_Can't believe,_

_All the lies that you told,_

_Just to ease your own soul,_

_But I'm bigger than that,_

_No, you don't have my back,_

_No, No, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

Leiko began laughing. Everyone turned their eyes on her, and she covered her mouth. Kikyou just looked angry. _'Uh oh cat fight…'_ thought Miroku. _'wait, what am I saying? It's gonna be awesome!'_

_Well I'm sorry,_

_That he called me,_

_And that I answered the telephone,_

_Don't be worried,_

_I'm not with him,_

_And when I go out tonight,_

_I'm going home alone,_

_Just got back from my tour,_

_I'm a mess girl for sure,_

_All I want is some fun,_

_Guess that I'd better run,_

_Hollywood sucks you in,_

_But it won't spit me out,_

_Whoa Whoa, HA_

_Please stop telling all your friends,_

_I'm getting sick of them,_

_Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

Kagome threw Kikyou a snooty little look. Kikyou glared back at her. And Inuyasha still looked super cool! 

Suddenly, and idea popped into Leiko's head. It would surely ease the tension, and it would be funny, too. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, come up here. I've got an idea…"  
Leiko handed them the lyrics, and smirked as she sat down. Sesshoumaru started.

_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh_

Then Inuyasha started, using a high-pitched voice.

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down_  
_I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

Sesshoumaru sung this part.

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru then started into a duet.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave_

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you, too  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place,_

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name_

_Mom, I'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night_

They hung on the last note, and everyone burst out laughing. Finding it a bit funny themselves, they laughed along with the rest of the crew. Despite their beef, Kikyou and Kagome laughed until tears came to their eyes. And then they hugged. Aww.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was this chappy? It probably sucked. I fail. Anyway, R&R (if you don't know what that means, it means Read & Review. )**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Pimpin' all over the world - Ludacris  
My happy ending - Avril Lavigne  
I didn't steal your boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson  
Family Portrait- Pink**


End file.
